The present invention generally relates to a portable electronic device and a vehicle. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for vehicle interior zone-based prevention of a dangerous user behavior with a mobile communication device.
In recent years, driver distraction related to mobile communication devices has become a serious concern for public safety. Some drivers who attempt to send text messages or to browse the Internet while driving have caused serious vehicle accidents, thereby prompting some local, state, and national governments to enact regulations to restrict the use of mobile communication devices for drivers. For example, some local, state, and national governments are beginning to impose regulations to make Bluetooth-based voice calls mandatory for drivers. Limiting or prohibiting the use of text messages and Internet browsers from the mobile communication device while driving may also become important aspect of regulatory measures to reduce driver distraction and to enhance public safety.
Furthermore, in recent years, a modern cellular phone or a similar mobile communication device has evolved into a versatile portable computing device for many consumers. For example, cellular phones, such as “smart phones” or “feature phones,” are capable of browsing the Internet and communicate with other users by text or multimedia messages. Modern cellular phones and other mobile communication devices are also capable of executing mobile application software to provide a variety of versatile mobile computing experiences to consumers. While modern cellular phones still serve their original purpose as voice communication devices, Internet browsing, text messaging, mobile application software usage, and other multimedia functions are increasingly becoming critical and essential aspects of the user experience for mobile communication.
Unfortunately, the increasing popularity of Internet browsing, text messaging, mobile application software usage, and other multimedia functions on a cellular phone or on another mobile communication device has also increased the chances of a user distraction and/or a careless self-endangerment during an attention-requiring user activity, such as driving, walking, and jogging. A driver interacting or fumbling with a cellular phone or another mobile communication device while driving may cause serious self-endangerment as well as public endangerment, because the driver may run over a pedestrian, another vehicle, or an object while being distracted by the mobile communication device.
In some situations, parents who are concerned about the physical safety of their teenaged children may want to restrict, prohibit, and/or limit the usage of certain device features while their teenaged children are engaged in attention-requiring activity such as driving, walking, and jogging. Similarly, an employer wanting to enforce certain cellular phone-related or mobile communication device-related safety and legal compliance guidelines against a highly-mobile employee (e.g. a deliveryman, a bus driver, a truck driver, a salesman, and etc.) may want to prevent, prohibit, and/or limit the usage of certain device features while the employee is on duty for driving a vehicle.
Conventional methods and apparatuses for limiting the use of a mobile communication device in a vehicle include disabling the mobile communication device based on global positioning system (GPS) signals, or based on an actively-powered aftermarket apparatus in the vehicle that disables the mobile communication device if the vehicle's engine is running. However, these conventional methods and apparatuses are generally inaccurate and/or impractical to utilize in numerous situations. For example, a GPS-based disablement of the mobile communication device is subject to a serious level of inaccuracy and inconvenience, as the GPS-based disablement does not distinguish the situation between a driver behind the wheel and a commuter in a bus, a carpool, or another method of public transit. Therefore, the GPS-based disablement of device features and functions can unnecessarily and inconveniently disable a mobile communication device even if the user is in public transit. This problem is particularly cumbersome if the GPS-based disablement of devices is controlled and managed by a supervising entity for a plurality of employees' mobile communication devices.
Furthermore, an actively-powered aftermarket apparatus in a vehicle that disables mobile communication devices cannot distinguish a driver's mobile communication device from other passengers' mobile communication devices in the vehicle, thereby inconveniencing the passengers in the vehicle if the actively-powered aftermarket apparatus is used. In addition, a passenger in the vehicle is also unable to use the driver's mobile communication device in this conventional method.
Therefore, a highly-effective, convenient, and accurate apparatus and a related method that can prevent, prohibit, and/or limit a dangerous user behavior with a mobile communication device to reduce user distraction may be highly beneficial to device users and/or their supervising entities, such as parents or employers. Furthermore, an apparatus and a related method that can prevent, prohibit, and/or limit certain device features based on a particular location of a vehicle interior zone may also be beneficial to device users and/or their supervising entities. In addition, an apparatus and a related method that can authenticate and authorize a supervising entity to enable or disable certain device features while a mobile communication device user is driving or performing another attention-requiring activity may also be highly beneficial.